


close your eyes (and think of me)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [5]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Episode Related, F/F, Fantasizing, Mentions of Pregnancy, POV Delphine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I want everything with you,</i> Delphine thinks, kissing Cosima’s knuckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close your eyes (and think of me)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cosima/Delphine - observation.

Delphine sits with Cosima through the procedure, sits with her and holds her hand, strokes her soft skin, whispers French into her ear to calm her down.  Cosima squeezes her eyes shut, lower lip trembling a little, but she still manages to give Delphine a shaky smile.

That’s when Delphine starts seeing something else.

Delphine looks at the serene, _calm yourself_ look on Cosima’s face, the way she exhales deep and smooth, and starts wondering what it would be like for them in a different life, in a different situation, with Cosima laying in a hospital bed.

She strokes the soft, tight skin of Cosima’s stomach and imagines it striped in peach marks, the skin taut and rounded.  Cosima is thin but strong, her body soft and fit—she’d be a picture-perfect birth mother, all smiles and cheer and warm thanks to those who stopped her on the street to congratulate her or ask when her due date was.

 _I have never been this person, wanting children, wanting this,_ she thinks, breathing deeply with Cosima, _but with her, I want it all._

“Are you okay?” Cosima asks, her voice sluggish and tired.  She leans up for a kiss and Delphine complies.

“Of course.  Don’t worry about me,” Delphine says, and just _looks_ at Cosima, her eyes and hair, the curve of her body, and wants them to be together forever, happy, a _family_. 

“Love you,” Cosima whispers, closing her eyes.

 _I want everything with you,_ Delphine thinks, kissing Cosima’s knuckles.


End file.
